


Exit Stage Left

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Felina AU, Gunshots, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse carries Walt away from the compound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Stage Left

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad, and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Written for cottoncandy bingo, prompt: "injury".

Jesse put his hand to Walt’s side. 

“I’m not leaving you behind and I’m not shooting you. You got no choice old man, you’re coming with me.”

“Jesse, don’t be…”

“I’m not being anything.” Jesse looked around for something to stem the bleeding, and located an old shirt out in the corner of the clubhouse that one of the guys must have been too lazy to actually bring to the washer. Well, he wasn’t going to need it now.

Jesse wrapped it around Walt’s side and put his own arm under the older man’s shoulder, supporting him.

“You need to get out of here, Jesse. The cops will be here soon. Everyone’s out looking for me, and they’re going to catch you.”

“Let them.” Jesse’s voice was quiet. “You’re going to live. I’m taking you with me and you’re going to live.”

Walt closed his eyes and leaned on Jesse. The younger man was warm. He could feel rather than see the scars, though, and he wanted Jesse to leave or shoot him or something, just so that he could stop having to look at him, stop having to see what he had caused to happen.

“Jesse.”

“Mr. White, shhh… Don’t try to talk, okay? I don’t want you to hurt.”

“Too late,” Walt murmured, but it was so far under his breath, he wasn’t sure that Jesse had even heard it.

***

When he woke up, he was in a hotel room, and his thoughts were drifting by like a log in a river. How had Jesse even managed to book this place with a mortally wounded fugitive on his arm, and looking like he did? 

“Jesse?” he asked, and wondered if this was even happening. Maybe it was all in his head; maybe he had bit the dust. Maybe this was Hell – but if Hell was a hotel room, maybe he shouldn’t have been worried. “Jesse?”

“Mr. White.”

Walt turned his head to find Jesse sitting across from him in a chair. When more than before, he noticed that the younger man looked like hell. He was far skinnier than he’d been when Walt had condemned him, and there was a huge scar across his face. His beard was overgrown and scraggly.

“Where are we?”

“Disney World,” Jesse replied dryly.

Walt stared at him.

“The sarcasm is appreciated,” he replied, trying for a sarcastic tone of his own. He didn’t succeed. Instead, he just sounded tired. Tired and raspy. He wanted to sleep. He felt as if it had been years since he had slept. 

He forced himself to sit up and look around. He thought to himself that being alone with Jesse, who he had let get kidnapped, might not be such a good thing, especially in both of their current states. It might be a good idea to think fast and try and get out a window or toss some fulminated mercury until he could make a successful getaway, like old times.

But he really just wanted to sleep.

Jesse was walking towards him, and Walt tried to shuffle off of the bed. It only succeeded in getting him wedged between the bed and the wall when his body, trying to get away from Jesse, went the wrong way. 

“Mr. White, calm down. You’re hurt.”

He was holding something in his hands. Walt looked up, eyes wide, trying not to show any fear. Not now, not when he had had his grand exit all planned out.

It was a pillow. And somehow, Jesse wasn’t using it to smother him to death.

Jesse gently lifted Walt’s head and put the pillow underneath.

“Try and get some rest, Mr. White,” Jesse told him. 

“I…”

“We’ll figure it out in the morning. Now, just sleep.”


End file.
